Call Me When You're Sober
by QueenOfTheCobblesX
Summary: You Never Call Me When You're Sober...


Don't cry to me.  
>If you loved me,<br>You would be here with me.  
>You want me,<br>Come find me.  
>Make up your mind.<p>She cut off the call and screamed in rage! She threw her phone onto the sofa with brute force and staggered over to the fridge to pull out her 3rd bottle of Chardonnay. She hated that man with all her being but wanted him even more! The tension you could literally cut with a knife! He knew her. He knew her deepest secrets and was on the exact wave length as her! True he was married, to her ex best friend, and their only glue was Alcoholism, but that didn't stop her heart aching even more! He was the one always telling her they can't have anything together, can't give in to their feelings and always storming out of her flat yet here it is passed 2am and SHE is the one he is calling, off the wagon drunk as a sailor calling her telling her what she has wanted to hear for the passed 6 months!<p>

Should I let you fall?  
>Lose it all?<br>So maybe you can remember yourself.  
>Can't keep believing,<br>We're only deceiving ourselves .  
>And I'm sick of the lie,<br>And you're too late.

She slammed her bottle down at the table! she sat, tears falling fast from her eyes and making pools on the sold oak table. She angrily poured the glass and did a double look at her phone. She could barely focuss, the 3rd bottle starting to take its toll on her body. She needed him. She needed him badly but she knew it was wrong! She lied to herself everyday she didn't have any feelings for him but as soon as she thought of him she turned to the drink! he was her drug! She swore at herself and went to grab her phone.

Don't cry to me.  
>If you loved me,<br>You would be here with me.  
>You want me,<br>Come find me.  
>Make up your mind.<p>

Send. She sent the text that she should have sent hours ago but didn't have the nerve! If he was honest about what he was calling about he would find some way to be with her tonight! She needed him, her heart needed him! It scared her, frightend the life out of her to be exact. She was almost gone now, if anyone had seen her they would have definatly thrown insults at her, "Drunk" "Alcoholic" "Pathetic" and probably more imaginative names. Her mascara was running down her face, hair was like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards and all because of him!. He brought out this rage in her she didn't recognise! Then as she was about to make her way to the kitchen the door banged. Peter.

Couldn't take the blame.  
>Sick with shame.<br>Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
>Selfishly hated,<br>No wonder you're jaded.  
>You can't play the victim this time,<br>And you're too late.

She was regretting letting him in! They were arguing at the top of their lungs with each other! He was calling her names, evil names, she was retalliating back with her own insults! He brought up Liam and Paul and that was it she lost it. The slap could have been heard all the way to the City Centre. He held his face, losing his balance almost and hitting his back into the door. He stood in bewilderment. She looked at her hands and fell to her knees. The sobs that wracked through her body were tearing her apart, and him!. He shook his head and walked over to where she was. She fought him and tried to keep him away from her but he managed to hold down her flaling arms and pulled her into a hug

You never call me when you're sober.  
>You only want it cause it's over,<br>It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
>How could I - you were never mine.<p>

She fell into his embrace. Nothing could have been more perfect for her right at that moment. She had lost all sense of time. She leaned her head up and grabbed his face. She looked deep into his eyes and the passion couldn't hold back any longer. Lips met, tongues battled, his hands were lost in her silky hair and hers were wrapped tightly around his kneck. Hands wandered, moans were heard. Then she froze. No. She couldn't do this. He either wanted her sober or it was not at all. She could hardly pronounce her own name at this point but way back in her head Carla Connor had a concience and it was coming to her as his hands were making delicious circles on her lower back. No she had to get away from him. He had to leave.

So don't cry to me.  
>If you loved me,<br>You would be here with me.  
>Don't lie to me,<br>Just get your things.  
>I've made up your mind.<p>

The door banged behind him. He was frustrated, and drunk. She was in the same position on the floor, heart ripped out, sending the man she loved back to his wife. But that was right. She had played the other woman role too many times and always got hurt. No. This was as it should be. If they were to be together then it would happen but not like this, not a way for two broken souls to mend. 


End file.
